A New Candidate and New Enemies
by thehumbleone
Summary: A new candidate has been recruited into the Saints Gang with an earful of infomration on a rival group trying to settle in Stillwater. Will this new banger and rival group be built to last in Stillwater's underworld?
1. Chapter 1

****

Hi guys. This chapter is just a summary of how nothing has changed in Stillwater since the Saints had taken over in Saints row 2. I made changes with the chapter arrangements in the story. This page will be the intro. If I enjoy what I'm writing, I want to do it right. You could love the story or hate it. Feel free to throw me suggestions!

Nothing's Changed in the 'water'

It's evening time and all the low life undesirable people tread the dim lit streets. Prostitutes are obstructing traffic with their scandalous outfits not to mention stopping Johns and causing road rage. Pimps can be seen collecting money from their hoes or even beating them if their money isn't straight. There are also junkies strolling through the street looking like zombies. Other junkies run through the street with stolen items either from nearby stores or from pedestrians.

Stillwater has always been crime ridden and fucked up. There are different classes of crooks in the city. On top are the corporations and the government who work hand in hand to keep the poor communities poorer. Instead of reconstructing the inner cities and providing the residents with affordable housing, they want to build luxury housing that caters to Stillwater's upper and middle class citizens. Not to mention that corporate execs are mercilessly giving themselves raises and probably bathing in crystal tubs filled with the finest wines in the world while their subordinates have to use soap and tap water at home.

Then you have the meatheads in the armed forces who throw their weight around with their guns and badges. Money and other ill gotten gains confiscated in a drug bust is a major reward for their "duties". Instead of auctioning off the items, they feel entitled to pocket them. They get a good work out chasing and attacking people who they suspect are on the wrong side of the law. After they make an arrest, they don't even read the "suspects" their rights. They also make extra money taking bribes from criminals for different favors.

Now you have the street gangs. These guys have their own society and make their own laws. They receive respect by a few productive members of society. Gangs even include some good citizens in the loop to help them succeed in controlling their territory. However, these guys can't trust everyone they come in contact with. It's just the gangs against the world. As for snitches, off course they will not live long once they're outed.

Junkies are criminals who are at the _very_ bottom of the totem pole. They don't care about nothing else but getting high. These guys are willing to do anything to get their hands on some drugs. If someone told them to drink a gallon of their own urine for some dust, you bet your ass they would. It's sad but real in the city of Stillwater. They will steal, kill and fight in any way to have the high they desire.

Ever since the Saints had destroyed the other gangs and taken over Stillwater, nothing's changed…not one bit. Stillwater remains plagued with corruption. As the city puts the Saints and the new crime organization to the test, only time will tell who will be left standing...


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second crack at a saints row 2 fanfic. The characters are property of Volition. I'm open to any suggestions so feel free to review! **

**A new Candidate and New Enemies**

It's a boring day at the Saints hideout since there are no more gangs to fight in Stillwater. Gat and the boss play pool across the room. Pierce sits at a table playing BlackJack with his underlings and is on a losing streak. "shit" he says annoyed as the dealer flips the cards. "Give me a fucking break."

While everyone is minding their activities, Shaundi enters the hideout with another female. She is few inches taller with her dark brown hair hanging at shoulder length. Her skin tone was caramel and her eyes, hazel. She wears a purple streak in the front section of her hair. A military dog tag hangs from her neck over a green camisole top. Hugging her curves is a pair of blue denim jeans with a couple of jean chains sitting on her right leg. On her feet are a pair of black biker boots. Dressing her upper back is a large tattoo of a cricle shape, badge-like design. It consists of a woman holding up two machine guns intersecting and an American flag pattern in the background. Bordering the centered design are two arc shaped leaves with intersecting stems. Drapping over the lower portion the design is a ribbon that reads "Defender of the country and child of the ghetto."

"Hey guys, I want to introduce you to someone," says Shaundi looking around the room. The boss stopped to pay attention to Shaundi. "Sup Shaundi?" asked the boss who walks to meet Shaundi and her company by the steps.

"I know you don't allow us to bring strangers into this place but trust me, I know this person very well." Shaundi places one hand into her back pocket of her jeans and waves for her guest to come closer. "This is my buddy Isis Jones. She's a middle weight boxer." The boss surveys Isis from head to toe. Pierce, Gat and the heads of the other Saints turn to Isis's direction.

"Shaundi, I don't need help introducing myself. I have a mouth too you know," she says in a playful, aggressive tone.

"Fine, Ice. Just being cordial." Shaundi raises her hands as if to surrender.

"Isis. You can just call me Ice," says Isis stepping up to the boss. The two exchange fist bumps. "I met Shaundi in prison a while back. I was a guest speaker."

"After helping me successfully take down these assholes in the city, I guess she was inspired by your lecture" says the boss. He nods at Pierce and Gat to come over to him. They walk over to the boss, Shaundi and Isis. "Ice, meet Johnny."

"I'm Johnny but everyone calls me Gat. I don't give a fuck if you call me either one." Gat extends his hand to shake Ice's.

Pierce's face lit up as he looks Isis up and down. "Pierce. You can call me whatever you want, girl," he says softly. Pierce gently shakes Ice's hand and flashes her a warm smile.

"The fuck are you doing, Pierce?" asked the boss, noticing his lieutenent's too friendly greeting to the attractive young woman.

"I'm just introducing myself to the lady, damn," Pierce shrugs his shoulders annoyed.

"You're Isis Jones, the 'knock out girl' from Shivington," Said the Boss.

"Yup" says Ice nodding her head with her arms crossed. "I grew up in the projects that you guys burned down. It's all good that you killed the Samedi though. Me and a few homies I grew up with plan to turn the buildings into a housing development for the homeless." The small congregation walked over to sit on the couches near the stripper pole in the center.

"You're the girl on the Olition Ad campaign. You got some nice pictures," said Pierce leaning up against a seat next to Ice.

"Thanks," said Ice sliding over in her seat to make room for Shaundi.

"Someone is star struck," said Shaundi, sitting down.

"Star struck my ass, Shaundi," Pierce shot back.

"So you living large huh?" asked the Boss.

"I have everything I want. Now I'm giving the money back to my community," says Ice crossing her legs.

"Wow man, thats love," said Pierce.

"You guys got the streets buzzing like crazy," said Ice.

"Well we're the only gang in this town. Theres no one left to kill except for the cops and pimps," said Gat.

"So what made you want to stop by our place?" asked the Boss leaning against the stripper pole platform. Gat calls over to another saint by the bar to bring over some beers.

"My lieutenant is stationed in Italy right now. A while ago, he told me that he overheard a few members of the Stefano crime family discussing over dinner about opening up shop in Stillwater. These guys are living large in Sicily. Like you guys, he said this Mafia is trying to make a strong comback in America after a failed, past operation. Apparently, these guys are up to their necks in cash now because they're already buying out a few business owners in the town and got some of Stillwater's finest in their pockets."

"Well do they know about my gang yet?" asked the boss.

"No but they're trying to feel out who's controlling this town and that would be you guys." The saint from the bar retrieves bottles of beer to his superiors in the center of the room. Gat takes each bottle and tosses to his comrads.

"How long have these guys been in business?" asked Gat.

"Since the 1950's. Thats when they first migrated to Liberty City. They started to decline in the late 70's when some of the lieutenants got big egos. Some of them wanted out the Mafia so they start singing to the police. Soon after the police got everything they needed from the informants, these canaries got whacked or in Mafia terms, killed." Ice takes a swig of her beer. "More bodies surfaced, more mobsters got arrested, and some are protective custody. Their businesses got fucked by the RICO laws."

"Why would they take a chance and come back into the game knowing their under a microscope?" asked the boss popping open another beer.

"Guess they got word that this place is a melting pot for gangs and want to get their hands in whatever you guys have," Ice reclines in her seat and finishes up her drink.

"Maybe they want to make up for fucking up the first time, something," said Shaundi.

"Ice, I want you to keep filling me in on these guys every chance you get."

"I'm sure Troy will have an eye on these guys right now and so will we," said the boss.

"I think it's time for us to introduce ourselves...again."

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Staying in Business**

"Bruno Stefano is the boss of the crime family. Vincent, Raphael, and Danny are all his lieutenants and his brothers. Leonardo is his son who will also be his father's successor I assume."

Isis scrolls down to each lieutenant of the Stefano mob on her lap top screen in the upstairs corner office. The Boss sits on the edge of the table and leans in to get a good look at his new "competition".

"Wow, these guys look pretty intimidating," said the Boss sarcastically. "You know what businesses they have already?" The boss scans through the description of each mobster on the screen.

"Danny and Leonardo just opened up a gentleman's club in the red light district called Well Rounded Girls. For a place that opened recently, they had a good turn out."

"Boss, how about I go check this place out so I could, you know, tackle these guys?" asked Pierce rubbing his palms together and raising an eyebrow.

"Understand this shit is strictly business Pierce. I want you to fill me in on who's who in the place working for the mob. This ain't no time to bag some dancers numbers and go on your little fuck fest," said the Boss sternly sliding off the table to stand.

"Trust me. I got this," said Pierce putting his hands in his pockets with a rakish smile.

Shaundi drags on a blunt and passes it to Pierce. After taking a drag, Pierce offers the blunt to Ice, who glances at him and faces her laptop nodding her head.

"Hell no, homey. I'm a boxer. I need my lungs," said Ice browsing on her laptop.

"Aiight," said Pierce shrugging his shoulders before taking another drag.

"Can't knock a brotha for trying."

"Well you gonna have to try harder… like passing me something I can't afford."

"Yo, Ice, why you gotta be like that? I'm tryna be nice and I don't even know you."

Pierce passes the blunt to Shaundi who stares into the laptop monitor with the boss. He raises his arms open and nods his head. Isis chuckles at the whiney saint's reaction to her.

"Homey, I smell the same shit when I walk through my hood." Ice puts one hand on her shapely hip and turns to Pierce with a grin. "If everyone is smoking the shit, it must be cheap, right?"

Pierce rolls his eyes and nods his head. "Man, what the fuck ever," he said shrugging his shoulders annoyed.

Ignoring Pierce's childishness, Ice continues to chuckle and returns to browse on the computer. She continues to browse through the profiles of the Stefano lieutenants.

"Hey guys, Raphael has a limousine company in town called Wheels of Royalty. They're company caters to the wealthy and elite members in Stillwater, even some Ultor execs."

"Aight. Shaundi, did you date anyone who works at Wheels of Royalty?" The Boss turns away from Ices laptop monitor to face Shaundi. The hippy dressed chick crosses her arms and places an index finger on her chin.

"Yeah. His name was Josh. He was my weed dealer back in college. He worked there part time as a Janitor. He and his boss hang out at Cocks all the time after work."

"I want you to pump as much information as you can out of your friend. Gat, you're with me. Pierce and Shaundi, you two head out now and tell me what you find." Pierce and Shaundi exit the office while their boss, Gat and Ice stay behind with Isis.

"Ice you was in the military right?" The Boss crosses his arms and leans into the doorway.

"Yeah," says Ice closing her laptop and putting it away.

"Would you know anyone who works at the police department?" The Boss and Gat stand at the doorway to wait for their new comrade.

"Mmm… Oh yeah, this chick named Gloria Alto. The last time I spoke to her, she was a national guard in Liberty City. She mentioned about moving to Misty Lane and becoming a police officer in Stillwater."

"Well you got the police precinct then. I want you to find this Gloria chick and feel her out on the Stefano's operation."

"We're back in fucking business," says Gat cocking his gun with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Samaritan**

A hunter green bulldog passes through the red light district blasting Snoop Doggy Dogg's "Vato". Racy photos of half-naked women and Neon lights outside adult shops flood the streets. The drivers slows down the Bulldog and pulls over to the curb, turning the music lower. Noticing an argument between a pimp and his girl a few feet away, the driver just parks the large vehicle and watches.

"How could you do this to me baby? You can't let me go! Please, keep me with you daddy! Please!" begs the anguished prostitute, collapsing to her knees. She grabs on her pimps coat for dear life while tears flood her cheeks.

"Bitch I'm warning you! If you don't get the fuck off of me, I'm kickin' the shit outta you!" The calloused pimp snatches his coat from the hookers grip and spits in her face. The hooker grabs the coat again while crawling behind her abusive ex pimp.

"You can't leave me motherfucka!" like a little girl throwing a temper tantrum for not getting her way, the woman yanks on the pimp's coat and punches on his leg frantically. "I fuckin need you! Please don't do this! Just let me suck your"-THUMP! Before the hooker can finish her plea, she is laid out on her back from a brutual kick to the face.

Flying out the Bulldog, Ice steps up to the pimp who assaulted the hooker. "I think what you just did to this girl was unnecessary" said Ice with a relaxed even tone. She stands in front of the pimp with her arms crossed.

"Bitch, who the fuck are you?" asked the pimp looking Ice up and down in disgust.

"You don't need to know who I am. You need to worry about what's gon' happen to you if you don't leave this young lady alone." Ice cracks her knuckles and puts her hands at her waist. The angry pimp walks up closer to Ice.

"Since you wanna be captain save a hoe, I'll teach you to stay the fuck outta pimps business bitch!"

The pimp raises his fist to strike Ice but misses. After ducking his hit, Ice delivers a left and right hook that sends the pimp spinning around. The pimp falls to one knee and rises up to charge at Ice. Attempting to swing at her again, Ice dodges and gives him a right hook and an upper cut with her left hand. The pimp stumbles back and tries to keep his balance but is finally laid out with a hay maker.

A few feet away, a police officer comes from around the corner. "Hey officer, this guy is all yours," she says motioning the officer to come near the scene. "What the fuck just happened here young lady?" The officer looks at Ice and the unconscious pimp.

"This man right here beat up my friend", she said pointing to the battered hooker pulling herself together on the ground. Though the hooker was a total stranger, Ice just wanted to take her out of harms way. The officer takes one look at the hooker's injured, bloody face and immediately turns the pimp on his stomach, slapping handcusffs on him. The officer gives an order on his walkie talkie. A few minutes later, a squad car arrives and the pimp is dragged into the backseat. The car sped off.

Ice helps the prostitute on her feet. "You're alright?"

"Do I fuckin' look all right to you?" said the worn out hooker. She snatches away from Ice's grip.

"Bitch get off of me! I'm no damsel in distress." The ingrate hooker flails her arms with anger.

"I guess I was better off letting the son of a bitch kill you," said Ice taken aback by the hooker's response to her good will.

"I guess so because he was the best pimp I had. He introduced me to Dane Vogel and his friends! Unlike my customers, he's the only man who eats me out!" The angry hooker staggers to a parked car and leaned against it. "This asshole had me living good. Now you got him arrested by the fuckin cops and I can't connect with more high profile clients."

"Seeing that you're drunk and your face is busted up, you wouldn't be a good fuck anyway," she said looking at the hooker up and down in disgust. "Your ass need to get to a hospital. Let me take you there right now."

"I'll go, only to save my good looks. I can't adapt to my pussy gettin' passed up for some old ugly hoe who accepts money or fire." The hooker shrugs her shoulders and adjusts her short skirt.

The hooker accepts Ice's offer and eases herself into the passenger side of Ice's Bulldog. Ice buckles her seat belt and starts the car. She continues her trip to the police station.

"What the fuck's your name anyway?" asks Ice. She gives the young woman a few paper towels from her glove compartment to clean the blood off her face.

"Bianca." The young woman wipes the blood from her nose and lip. Ice offers Bianca a scarf from her backseat to wrap around her face.

As Ice makes her way out the red light district, she is spotted by Pierce walking up the block as she approaches a red light on the corner. He's coming from the new Well Rounded Girls strip club.

"Sup girl?" he yelled greeting his new comrad with a nod.

"Just a woman on a mission. How 'bout you?" she places one arm on the window frame with her chin resting on her hand.

"I'm on a mission too." Pierce leans forward to have a good look at Ice's shiny Daytona rims. "Dayumn... those some nice spinners!"

"Thanks." Ice looks into her rearview mirror and combs her fingers through her hair.

"You got some D's on this bitch too?" Pierce squats down and gently rubs one of Ice's rims as if touching a fragile piece of furnature.

"Daytonas. All day, everyday." Ice flashes a smile.

"That shit's tight."

"Yo the light's about to change soon. Do you have something on the Stefano operation to give to the boss?" Ice waves her hand impatiently.

"Yeah, check this out. The bouncer at the club told me that theres a big ass safe in the basement of the Well Rounded Girls Club where the Stefano's keep their money and their drug stash. The mob also got a new Jewelry store in the Saints row District. So if we want to criple the Stefano family's hustle, the Boss can start by hitting up these two spots." Pierce looks at the passenger in Ice's truck.

"Yo, who's that with you?" Pierce asks in a low tone.

"Someone in need of medical attention after a nasty fight." The light moves from yield to green. "Gotta bounce." Ice drives off leaving Pierce on the curb.

"Yo, wait..."

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
